


Pockets!

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia shows off her new dress.





	Pockets!

"How did I let myself be talked into this again?" Jellal wondered aloud, staring dubiously at the growing 'yes' pile of clothing. It was starting to reach small mountain proportions, which would mean a big hole for his pocketbook.

Meredy snorted at him. "You weren't talked into anything. You just have trouble letting go and weren't able to convince the others to play along this time." All to the better, she kept to herself. Only Sorano was a decent shopping companion and dear gods did that woman have an unhealthy love of feathers and hair accessories.

A gurgling noise erupted from her gut, and she went deathly pale. "Speaking of letting go…" She shoved several hangers into his hands. "Hold these for me. I'll be right back!" The speed at which she shot off left Jellal wondering if she'd been practicing his Heavenly Body Magic again.

He stood there awkwardly for several moments. Then he sighed, shifting his weight.

"Jellal?" a tentative voice inquired behind him. "Is that you?"

Turning at the familiar voice, Jellal smiled at the blue haired woman in a white dress regarding him curiously. "Hello, Juvia."

She smiled in return. "Juvia thought she recognized you." Her face scrunched up in thought. "Juvia is not so sure a wanted criminal should be in a clothing store when your face is so recognizable."

"Oh, right, well that's…" He attempted to gesture towards his face, though the clothes in his arms prevented him from doing more than a vague movement with his arms. "Meredy traced over my tattoo with red lipstick. So if anyone questions it, I'll just smear it. It makes it look fake and the real one is still hidden under the smear."

"Does… does that really work?" Juvia questioned. At his answering nod, she observed, "Juvia is a little concerned about that."

Jellal agreed. It was no small wonder how the Magic Council managed to catch any criminals at all.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"S-so…" Juvia began, a light blush on her face, "how… how is Meredy?"

"She's doing fine," he replied. Although, he mentally added, her stomach might not be. She was taking an awfully long time time to return.

Several more seconds passed.

"I like your dress," Jellal offered, trying to release the tension.

Juvia flushed darkly. "Thank you!" she squeaked. "It's… it's got pockets!" Amused, Jellal smiled at the water mage, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle. "Juvia thinks she will go now," she whispered in mortification.

Then she bit her lip, and pointed at the garments in his hands. "This one Juvia likes - and it has pockets as well. Um… Juvia hopes you have a nice day!"

Jellal stared after the fleeing woman, not quite sure what she had been trying to tell him. Then, as he glanced around, it hit him like a freight train.

Now it was his turn to simmer and stew in his own mortification until Meredy returned.

"Something wrong?" Meredy inquired. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," he stated quietly. "Ran into Juvia while you were gone."

His companion bristled. "And you didn't tell her to wait for me?!" she demanded. "C'mon, Jellal!"

"Sorry!" he apologized. "I forgot!" Jellal hesitated, and then added, "Uh... also, your friend may have made some… incorrect assumptions about what I was doing here. Holding dresses. In a dress store."

Meredy almost choked on her laughter.

"Glad you're finding this enjoyable. Also… are pockets really that important on dresses?"

"Yes. Yes they are."


End file.
